


Declaration

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: Arthur proclaims his love on September 18, in the following fashion:





	

Arthur proclaims his love on September 18, in the following fashion:

Abruptly truncating his tirade after Eames nearly gets caught doing surveillance, angrily stomping over before Eames' smirk can be replaced on his face with some other, less Arthur-offensive, expression, gripping Eames by the neck and hauling him forward whilst bracing against the arm of the chair with his other hand, pulling them cheek to cheek so Arthur can whisper in his ear,

"I don't want to be there on the day your charm fails you, Eames, because I don't want to see what they do to you." He takes a long, calming breath, and Eames puts his palm over Arthur's heart.

"Darling. You do care."

He can actually feel Arthur close his eyes. Finally, "for God's sake, be more careful."

And then it's over and he's gone, out the door, grabbing his suit jacket as he goes.

Eames follows, of course. After a declaration like that, what man wouldn't?


End file.
